Rainbow Magic
Rainbow Magic is one of the main puzzle elements in Wonderland Adventures and Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island and the theme of Wonderland Adventures. There are 7 rainbow colours: Floing (red), Pow (orange), Pop (yellow), Grow (green), Brr (blue), Flash (Indigo) and Blink (purple). Rainbow magic will get cast by using Magic Gloves, and the energy balls that emerge from them are called spellballs. Magic Gloves can only be charged by walking into a glove charger of the corresponding colour. Official Magic Types Floing Floing is the red rainbow magic, possibly the magic that has the most purpose in the storyline. It starts off being said that it cannot be charged with your gloves. Instead, a WonderTown resident named Guggenheimer uses it to "floing" the player back in time, allowing them to revisit levels that they have already completed or cheated before. When you go into an old level you don't have any of your new items, but if you get more gems or coins than the last time, you get to keep them. In Mysteries of Fire Island, you and Guggenheimer find the ability to cast Floing magic with your Magic Gloves, and it has four levels to practice it in. It allows you to create floing bubbles. The bubble pops later and every thing will continue its path as if nothing ever happened. If another magic spellball (except floing spellballs) enters this bubble; it will freeze in time. If a living creature (scritter, spikeyball, stinker, chomper ect.) enters the floing bubble, the same will hapen-but to keep it alive the bubble's power is Very Quickly drained. (for instance, a floing bubble stays open for 60 seconds max, but if a creature is in it -only 17 seconds.) If you use the Time Glyph you go into a void in time that is created where Floing is used called the Floing Void. Certain levels in Mysteries of Fire Island can only be accessed if you use a Floing Orb to open them. These levels are old ones from Wonderland, but some elements are changed, for example: Loof becomes a Wee-Stinker, and boxes become red Crabs. Pow Pow is a magic that lets you destroy barrels, enemies, and Stinkers. It first appears in Mysteries of Fire Island, but can be re-created using a glitch in the Wonderland Adventures Editor. It is also the only magic that can't do anything when it "lands". It is also the only magic that is not taught to you by another Stinker, instead, it is taught to you by Shiver, the ice troll king. Pop The Pop power lets you remotely control Buttons, Transporters and Bridges. Buttons that are fired at will be pressed, (excluding round buttons,) Transporters will start moving, (flipping their direction if next and facing to a solid tile) and active Bridges will go down. The Pop power is shown to you by Zoopi Lala in Wonderland Adventures and reminded to you by Morklin in Mysteries of Fire Island. Grow Casting Grow on land or water will create a Growflower, which acts like a Wall, Growflowers placed on ice act like ice walls. Given time, a growflower will dissapear, but the more growflowers there are, the faster they dissapear. Grow Magic is taught to you by Grennfleagel in Wonderland Adventures: Mysteries of Fire Island. Brr The Brr power will travel in a straight line until it reaches a creature (freezing it for a while) or a wall tile (at which point the spellball will simply disappear). The Brr power is shown to you by OobibanDeNoobi in Wonderland Adventures. When Brr is fired from something other than the player, it will freeze things forever. These form of Brr is typically referred to as Freeze or Perma-Brr. Iceflowers, ice trolls, and iceball traps shoot Freeze magic. When Brr is fired at Water by a Stinker, the water tile will have a small circle of ice in the middle of it and will act like Ice until it is stepped upon then it will return to normal water without the circle of ice in the middle of it. Flash Flash allows you to move objects by flashing them into the far future and then re-flashing them back into present in the desired position, one-object at a time. You start by shooting a flash spellball at an object, it gets teleported into the far future, the dashes beside the number of charges change into Xs to indicate that your gloves are linked to this object. The next spellball you cast will send the object back from the future into the spot you shot on. You can only re-flash objects on firmly solid ground, not on bridges, transporters, water, or walls. In the game code, the object actually goes to 1,1 in the same room and gets "ghostified" in order to be unable to be interacted with. Blink Blink is a magic that lets you teleport across anything except solid objects and onto any tile you could walk or slide on as long as it is on screen. It is shown to you by Cedric-in-the-Morning in both Wonderland Adventures and Mysteries of Fire Island. Blink Through Walls When Wonderland Adventures was first released, players were able to blink through walls. Midnight Synergy released a new version to address this cheat/bug, but this feature can still be enabled by pressing Ctrl+B. Glitch Magic Types Through a glitch in the Wonderland Adventures Editor, it is possible to use unofficial magic types that were only used in the old alpha versions. Crimson Magic/Bounce This magic type can be used by setting the glove charger's colour to 0. Like Pow magic, Bounce magic can destroy barrels, monsters and Stinkers. However, unlike Pow magic, if it is cast to a distance of more than two tiles away from the player, it will come back to the player and attempt to kill them, chasing them. This allows the player to guide the spellball. Bounce only exists in the original Wonderland Adventures and the Wonderland Adventures Editor. In Mysteries of Fire Island, the red chargers will just give you Floing magic. Due to it's behavior, it is also called "Homing Missile." Bounce may reappear as a new magic in the third game in the Wonderland series, Planet-of-the-Z-Bots. Rainbow This magic type can be used by setting the glove charger's colour to 8. These spellballs do nothing. Black Glove Chargers Black glove chargers can be accessed by setting the glove charger's colour to anything above 8 or below 0. These spellballs do nothing, but emit various sorts of particles as they move, and cause many strange glitches. Most charges cannot be shot with, those that can do not do anything. The charges that cannot be activated can be activated by turning on another magic as the player moves or blinks towards the black charge. Charges above 8 still do nothing in the game. Charges below zero act like Pow. This glitch stops as soon as the plasyer moves or turns off their magic gloves. White Glove Charges (Null Magic) This magic type can be used by setting the glove charger's color colour to 7. Unlike White Magic In Beta Version, these spellballs do nothing. Fan-Made Magic Types Some people who have made their own Wonderland fan games have added in their own types of magic. Splash Splash is a fan-made rainbow magic in a fan game called Wonderland Platformer. It lets you change platforms into water. This caused a lot of glitches; for example, after a Chomper is frozen and you use it on the ice cube, the chomper will start chasing you again but won't move its jaws. In the game, it is the indigo magic colour. Blast Blast is a magic in Wonderland Platformer. It can only be used by Morklin. It summons a laser from the sky that destroys pretty much everything, even you. It is the only spell in the game that is used by the down arrow key instead of the left mouse button and isn't a true rainbow colour (it's black). It's also the only character ability that has something to do with the storyline. Chartreuse Magic Chartreuse Magic is a fan-made magic that is mentioned in a player's custom Wonderland Adventures levels, but never actually appears. It is a more powerful version of the beta White Magic (see below) and is used for construction purposes, such as assembling bridges, houses, fountains, and other civil structures, as an explanation for how all the city stuff got to be in Wonderland. Past Magic Types White Magic (unnamed) The white magic lets you move barrels from a distance. It is present in an early build of Wonderland Adventures, and may be included in later Wonderland games. Many names have been suggested for this magic type, but the most widely accepted name is "Moove". References * The Midnight Post, Issue 14, Page 4 * Wonderland Community Board * Wonderland Community Board Category:Wonderland Category:Objects in Wonderland games